Weakness
by ohxasphyxiationx
Summary: They had become each others weakness. Bright and burning, like the sun. MosesxKarmen


Touches

**Hello, ohxasphyxiation here. ) So I've been like some pervy old guy stalking around on this site leaving random reviews but I had yet to publish something. Welp, here it is. A little fluffy/smutty thing just for you for an obvious pairing that I still don't see much of. Written for a Kink Meme on LJ, which was simply, MosesxKarmen. Enjoy, and review, kay?**

**--**

Touches. They were burning hot, like the sun, all over his skin. Wherever his fingers trailed, flame was left in their wake. Burning and searing hot, yet irresistible all the same. The look in his partners eyes showed him that they were meant to be soft and caring, tender caresses to his skin, like a gentle breeze, but they still burned him like fire inside and out.

Kisses. They were soft and sweet and tasted like blood. It lingered on his lovers mouth like candy, delicate and exquisite. The kisses were soft and gentle, but the fire inside him wouldn't stop. He almost wondered how long it would be before he fell away, like ash, at his lovers feet.

Embraces. They stopped him from slumping into a helpless heap on the floor despite this fire that raged inside of him, despite the failing of his knees as his lover took his arousal into his hands and stroked him, gently, pleasuring him and bringing him closer to his release, to euphoria.

Pleasure. It coursed through his body as he bucked and arched into his lovers hand as his partner tried to prepare him carefully and lovingly. They'd done this so many times and the gentleness never ended, he was precise and careful and the perfect lover. The fit together like two pieces in a puzzle, they clicked like a key and a lock. And that alone, sent thrills down his spine, as he prepared for what was to come next.

Bliss. It was the only word he could think of to describe how he felt now. He felt his lover resting inside of him, waiting till he gave him the okay, and it felt wonderful to be so full. To be so cared for. With a simple nod all of his fantasies came true, and despite the darkness around them, he lit up, burning brighter than ever, gasping in pleasure and staring deeply into his lovers eyes as they made love, slick bodies touching and colliding with thoughtless precision and ease. They had always been meant for each other, he knew.

Love. It ran through his veins like fuel to this fire he couldn't put out. It ignited in him, as he whispered promises of love into his partners ear, as he smothered him with passionate kisses. There was so much love he almost couldn't take it, it was going to explode inside of him, as soon as the fire burning reached the end of its fuse. His heart was beating and ticking away like a stick of dynamite, and as he grabbed a fistful of his lovers hair in passion, he was afraid of this moment ever ending.

Release. It felt wonderful, as they came together, shouts echoing one another's, as they proclaimed their love loudly in the empty warehouse that shrouded them in darkness. Their promises of true love to last an eternity fell on deaf ears, both knowing that their days were numbered, but not caring, because they were living in a moment of bliss. A moment that they both vowed to never let slip away.

Brilliance. As they both curled together, decided on resting for a while they both shined brightly, like beautiful rays of sunlight, filling the room with their love and happiness, and even as he lay there, he still burned inside, hot and burning like the sun.

Weakness. He knew, that everyone has his weakness. And staring at his lover, who drifted off into a quiet slumber, he could see the glow that had been in his eyes as they made love, he had seen the glow on his sweat-slicked that reflected his own. He wondered if the same fire burned inside of him.

Moses had become the sun. He was Karmen's weakness.

And Karmen had become the same for him. And Karmen knew, deep down in his burning, aching heart, that it wouldn't be long before their weakness left them at each others feet, their love to last an eternity, slipping through their fingers like a pile of ash.

**So whatcha think? Reviews are welcome, but no flames, please? I will love you forever and I promise I'll bake you something yummy if you leave one. **


End file.
